


Abort

by Local_Asshole



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Asshole/pseuds/Local_Asshole
Summary: Kara suddenly has to cancel her dinner plans with Lena when she comes crashing through her office. However, the Luthor decides to bring the dinner to her at CatCo, much to the jealousy of James.TRIGGER WARNING: SOME VIOLENCE.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on FF as Local-Asshole.**

# Abort

* * *

Kara was thankful that she was able to reveal her Supergirl secret to Lena, and she was even more delighted, perhaps a bit annoyed, to find that her girlfriend of several months was hardly surprised because she already knew.

The blonde huffed and pouted adorably when Lena smirked, chuckling that a pair of glasses and argyle sweaters that complemented her often modest and pastel-colored outfits were hardly disguises, especially enough to fool a genius such as Lena.

The heroine muttered under her breath otherwise.

However, Kara was even more grateful towards the fact that she did not have to feel nearly as guilty for spontaneously cancelling any more of their dates.

Though it did not prevent her from feeling awfully guilty for her actions.

They planned dinner around eight and it was now almost seven, and Kara was definitely not going to let this alien she had been fighting for the last thirty minutes foil her romantic evening date.

Until it did.

Almost humorously so.

* * *

Lena was signing off paperwork and typing things up when she checked the time: 7:30.

She smiled softly and quickly logged out of her personal laptop and neatly shuffled the papers in alphabetical order before moving to her cabinet filled with alcohol.

The Luthor decided a small cup would not hurt, after all, their reservation was at a restaurant not too far from L-Corp, and poured herself some scotch.

She gulped the amber liquid down, relishing in the pleasant burning feeling in the back of her throat as she swallowed and her mind drifted off.

However, Lena's reverie was rudely interrupted by a shattering sound, making her startle and drop her beverage onto the floor.

She whipped her head around and saw hundreds of shards of glass decorating her posh and modern office, but her heart stopped when a body adorning the familiar red and blue hues was sprawled atop her desk and paperwork.

In her unexpected shock, she remained still and disbelieving of what had just occurred moments before.

Lena was shaken back to reality when Supergirl - _Kara_ , _her_ Kara - lifted her head up sluggishly, revealing a black eye complemented with the blood red color replacing the normally white hues past her irises. Not to mention the same crimson liquid dripped from her skull and down one side of her face. The other gruesome sight was how her arm was bent at an unnaturally grotesque angle.

No, Lena did not really expect her superhero alien girlfriend to come crashing through her quite expensive office windows and roughly land onto her desk.

What was even more unexpected was what Kara said after she had looked up from her downed position into Lena's eyes.

The blonde chuckled weakly, almost a mumble, with that high-pitched voice she always had when she was nervous, unconvincingly lying, or disclosing bad news, "We might have to change our dinner plans today."

Then she passed out.

That was what motivated Lena to visit her injured girlfriend at CatCo the very next day.

* * *

Kara pouted as she watched the large takeout container increase its distance, her lips morphed into a very intense frown, "Why won't you give me food? You brought me dinner here for a reason, right? To compensate for yesterday's unfortunate interruption? Yes?"

"Correct, but you can get your food _after_ you promise me not to be so _reckless_ next time, I thought you were going to die!" Lena whispered harshly from across her girlfriend's desk, avoiding her half-hazard attempts to snatch the boxed meal.

The blonde rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, "But I _didn't_. And that's a bit of an overstatement, don't you think?"

Lena sighed, her voice bordering a growl, "With you, I don't really think so."

"I'm not in control of how strong any of the aliens that I face are," the heroine complained quietly, eyes darting around to look for anyone giving them suspicious looks.

There were none, but she did catch sight of a seemingly upset James Olsen slightly scowling at her.

Or at Lena?

She could not really tell since the couple were in such close proximity to one another.

Kara's head turned back when she heard her girlfriend speak up.

"No," the Luthor agreed, "But I do know that you can control your concentration," she scolded, "I've seen you take out multiple of those very same aliens simultaneously, and if you weren't so focused on possibly missing another date then you wouldn't have left a pool of blood all over my desk and papers, or made me worried sick."

Before Kara could reply, Lena held up her hand to halt whatever she was going to say, "I'm _not_ finished."

The blonde clamped her mouth shut, making a zipping movement across her lips and childishly acting as if she threw away the key.

Lena fought the smile that threatened to grace her features at her girlfriend's dorkiness, then cleared her throat, voice deadly, " _You_ ," she aggressively pointed an accusatory index finger against the blonde's chest and gestured to all her injuries, "I realize you heal pretty quickly even under the influence of some destabilizing materials, but you have a bruise around your eye, and along with that, the vessels ruptured. Then there's the concussion you sustained, along with," she pointed to the reporter's right side, "A broken arm. Not to mention it's your dominant side as well."

"Ummm..." Kara thudded her palm anxiously on her notepad, "Sorry?"

Lena folded her arms, a cross expression gracing her dangerously ethereal features.

She tapped her fingers impatiently and grimaced, sliding the Chinese takeout towards the eager heroine, "You're absolutely insufferable."

Kara gave a toothy grin and squealed excitedly, gobbling up her meal within seconds, her broken arm not quite holding her back the least bit.

This time Lena could not help but smile at the sight.

" _Ahem_."

The baritone voice knocked them out of their thoughts.

The Luthor looked up, eyes locking with a tall, dark, and handsome man – James.

Kara glanced up from her meal, ceasing to devour the food as her attention was averted.

Her chipmunk-like cheeks warped as she spoke in a muffled tone, mustering up a genuine smile through an inhumane mouthful of potstickers, "Do you need something?"

The man's chest puffed up slightly and his shoulders broadened, "I'd prefer if Ms. Luthor would leave actually."

Lena merely arched a brow. He was transparent, and she could see where he was coming from even a mile away.

James was driven by jealousy.

And maybe distrust of a Luthor since Lex nearly killed Clark, his best friend, multiple times.

Plus, her father had inadvertently killed his, along with other soldiers, to further a project, uncaring of the consequences.

Which she understood, and not that she blamed him because she pitied the man; his relationship with the blonde had barely started and never had the chance to hit it off when she confessed that she personally felt like something changed between the two of them.

As for the second drive, she was hardly surprised and could confidently say that she saw it coming.

 _Everyone_ was cautious around the Luthors.

And _that_ , she _really_ could _not_ blame them for.

As for Kara, it was like a record scratch played in her ears the moment he stated his sentence, and she nearly choked on her potstickers, but quickly gulped them down, giving her friend a befuddled look, "I'm – I'm sorry?"

James sighed, almost aggravated, and turned to Lena, "I'd like for you to leave."

"Hey! Hold on!" Kara started, abruptly standing up, but winced when she nicked her arm on the desk, "What the _hell_ , James! What's with you? I thought we've been over this? She's _not_ the actions of her family!"

James was aware of that, painfully so, but jealousy was driving him, "Try convincing that to all of your co-workers."

Kara glanced around, noticing several nervous looks here and there, all directed towards her girlfriend.

"Not everyone here's comfortable with a _Luthor_ in such close proximity to them to be honest, Kar," his tone bitter and biting.

Which was actually true.

Though he utilized that reason for a cover-up, to make it not seem like he was jealous

Lena flinched, hurt by the amount of acid and disdain laced around the use of her surname and sunk far into her seat, making herself small and unknown as best as possible.

She did feel a bit betrayed by his statement.

She groaned inwardly at herself.

_Karma. What goes around, comes around._

Before the blonde could continue to protest, Lena rose from her chair and silenced her with a shaky whisper, "It's okay, Kara..."

She watched as the C.E.O. hastily made her way out, taking advantage of her speechlessness.

The blonde turned, glowering at her friend, at a loss for words, "Wha - _why_?"

James's eyes softened, regret painting his face, "I..." he gulped under the glare, "I sort of don't want to risk any unnecessary violence against Lena."

Which was very true, though not the major part that motivated him.

Lena had attended several game nights with the Super Friends and they had gotten close, though it took a while for James to look over the fact that Lionel Luthor had indirectly killed his own beloved father in one of his company projects.

And there was the fact that Lex nearly killed his best friend a few times, which did not help too much either.

But Clark harbored not as much ill will towards Lena compared.

Nor did Winn, who was ecstatic to have a fellow science nerd join the group.

Well, he did have Alex, but in his mind the older Danvers was immensely more intimidating than the sister of a family notorious for their desire to commit genocide and become a tyrant like Fuhrer Adolf Hitler 2.0.

And Alex tended to pay most of her attention to Maggie anyway.

Kara groaned, frustrated, but nodded in understanding, "Well you didn't have to do it like _that_! I thought you two were at _least_ on _respectable_ terms."

James exhaled, frowning, "You're right, but that wasn't the majority of my reasons if I'm going to be honest."

Kara's ears perked at the confession, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized genuinely, "It's pretty pathetic and petty of me, but I was…jealous?"

The word rolled off his tongue like it was sour and salty and bitter all at the same time, like a poison.

"James," the blonde sighed, exasperated, "I-I _understand_ where you're coming from, alright? But that _doesn't_ make it okay in _any_ way."

"I know," he smiled, though it was tentative and careful, "I know she makes you happy and when my friends are happy I am too, but from time to time I do get that tinge of jealousy, you know?"

It would be accurate to say that everyone whose hearts are touched by Kara fall in love with her at some point, but James no longer had romantic feelings towards the blonde; it was more his astringent attitude towards his and the heroine's acrid 'breakup', if it could be called that.

Kara nodded slowly, "Yeah, I mean, it's my fault too, you deserved better than...than _that_ shit storm."

He chuckled, though the statement was not quite meant to be a joke.

The blonde smiled, "You deserved better than that very horrible sort-of-breakup, and I'm sure you'll find someone that makes you as happy as Lena makes me."

James shook his head and released another laugh, "I believe so too."

Then he frowned, "I'm still sorry for acting on my negative feelings like that, I should've, you know, not been so aggressive."

"Don't apologize to _me_!" Kara muttered, playfully smacking his arm then pointing a finger at him, "Apologize to _Lena_! What you said was totally uncalled for and rude!"

James smirked, retrieving his phone from his pocket, "No need to tell me twice, I was planning on apologizing."

Kara speedily snatched the device away, "Nope!"

"Hey!"

"You're going to apologize to her in _person_."

**Author's Note:**

> **Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
